please dont forget me
by gardenOFeden777
Summary: the best night of both of their lives become the most tragic and ironic as Arnold pops the big question but after getting hit by a drunk driver he forgets his love for Helga. He remembers how much he hated Helga and how much Helga hated him. Will Helga have to start from square one or will his memory come back? would she have to give up the only thing she cares about most? find out
1. how fate plays the irony game

**All rights go to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon**

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, ARNOLD!"

Helga jumped into Arnolds arms while he spun her around in his strong arms that promised to never let her go. Helga kissed every inch of Arnolds face while repeating yes after every breath she took. Arnolds heart raced in his chest as he held the only girl that he knew he would and will spend the rest of his life with and the thought didn't scare him one bit.

Arnold slipped on the ring while Helga's eyes glowed at how beautiful it was."

"It was my grandmother's ring and…she wanted you to have it."

"But how could she know-"

"She might have been a little on the crazy side but she knew what you meant to me."

"It's… its beautiful Arnold!" Helga gave him another light but fluttering kiss on his lips.

"Helga, I-I'm just so happy you like it!" he tightly embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"That makes both of us! Oh my gosh! I'm going to be Mrs. Arnold Shortman! This is a dream come true! Oh! I have to call Pheebs!"

Helga got out her cellphone and dialed Phoebe's number while Arnold processed the good feeling of Helga being a Shortman. The light delicate music playing in the background by the hired band and the sound of the waves hitting the sand and just how starry the night was made the moment to propose to Helga on the beach mysterious and magical. Arnold knew very well that any proposal would have made her happy but he wanted it to be as perfect and as cheesy as possible for his own benefit of a clichéd proposal that he had always dreamed about.

"Hello? Gerald? Where's Phoebe? I have to tell her something! Can you get her on the line? Thanks…Hello, Phoebe? IT HAPPENED! IT FINALLY HAPPENED...well what do you think? Yes! He proposed!"

Helga jumped up and down in her place making Arnold the happier. "Ok Helga, C'mon, isn't this moment supposed to be enjoyed by only the both of us?"

"Well doi I said yes! Phoebe I got to go, Arnolds giving me the stink eye. Ok, later Phoebe, I'll talk to you soon. Ok, bye." She ended the call and jumped back into Arnolds arms, which made them fall both to the ground in each others embrace. Helga couldn't hold in the longing to touch his lips again as she fervidly kissed him.

"H-HELGA! This is a public beach a-and not to mention the band I hired is standing right there." Both heads turned to their small crowd in which all were looking around awkwardly, avoiding their gazes.

"Then let's say we continue this at my place?" Helga implied seductively.

Arnold smirked mischievously and stood both of them up on their feet. "I like how you think, Mrs. Soon to be Helga Shortman." Arnold's eyebrows went up and down and Helga giggled, grabbing his arm, then both of them walked out of the beach but not before Arnold paid the performers.

Both Arnold and Helga's arms were locked in each other's as they walked the road home to Helga's place. The night was perfect and the two couldn't have been happier but for some reason fate wanted this night to go an entirely different way.

As Arnold and Helga were crossing the street unbeknownst to them a drunk driver was driving in their direction. Arnold squinted from the lights from the car in its direction and noticed it wasn't going to slow down and thinking fast he acted.

"Helga!"

"Huh?!" Helga was pushed out of the swerving cars way as Arnolds last thoughts were of Helga and of their first date then to their first dance and their first kiss as all the amazing memories flashed before his eyes and suddenly the world went black and those memories disappeared.


	2. waking up from the past

_Arnold! Someone help! He's not moving! _

Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out completely.

Everything seemed so dark and so lonely when out of the darkness came a calming echo in the distance that created a lighted path. Arnold couldn't make out the words but he knew what or whoever was saying them had one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard and the sound drew him closer.

Once a little closer he could hear clearer but still unable to understand as the same words repeated _arn…pl…a…up_

"_Hello? Where am i?" _

_Arnold pl…ake u…_

"_Hello? Who's saying that?" _Arnold started to run towards the light but he was running spirally and he couldn't tell up from down but that didn't matter as all he was trying to do is hear that voice.

_Arno…please wa…up_

"_Help! Where are you?"_

_Arno… please wa… up_

_ARNOLD PLEASE WAKE UP! _

ARNOLD PLEASE WAKE UP!

Even if Arnold's eyes were closed he knew he was finally awake and now he heard those words, those sad pleas, so clearly. Arnold felt paralyzed and unable to move, all he could do was hear that voice.

"Please, 'mam, he needs his rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No! No please! I have to know if he's ok!" suddenly Arnold felt a very warm and comforting hand on his arm as it struggled to hold on. Arnold felt hot tears fall on his shoulder as he tried his best to wake up from being paralyzed.

"Nurse, I need some help over here."

"No! Get off of me! Arnold!"

Suddenly the warmth was gone and Arnold himself struggled to open his eyes but they felt so heavy he couldn't do just that.

After a while the woman that was here earlier was taken out of the room with much struggle. Arnold did his best to wake up as he felt his heart beat faster and faster and he could hear a loud beeping sound for every heartbeat he had.

"Doctor! The patient's heartbeat is irregular; it seems if he is struggling."

"Stand back nurse."

Suddenly he started to feel tired as his whole body twitched then his consciousness started to fade and the beeping noise on the machine made a flat line.

"We're losing him! Get the cardioversion ready nurse."

Helga waited outside the door, looking through the window to Arnold's room. She was able to hear everything the doctor said as she noticed more doctors were rushing into his room while she was pushed away from the door.

Helga's hand went to her mouth, trying her best not to scream. She was biting her lip so hard that blood was dripping onto her hand. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she dropped down to her knees and gripped her hair, ripping it out. She was in pain.

Phoebe made her way to her, picking her up and walking her away from the room while Gerald sat in a waiting room chair, along with all the boarders, and held his head in his hands doing his best as well to fight the tears.

"Clear!" in the room the team of doctors struggled to get his heart beating again.

"Again! Clear!" again the electrical machine was pressed against Arnold's lifeless chest. In the corner the nurse was in shock as she just stood back and watched the whole thing happened before she was escorted out of the room by a different doctor.

"It's not working!"

"Don't give up on us!"

"Clear!" as if taking his first breath Arnold's eyes opened wide and he sat up straight. Arnold started breathing hard while the rest of the doctor's breaths were taken away from his recovery as they all smiled and looked at Arnold. The sound of the heart monitor had a steady repeated beep once again as Arnold was happy to hear his own heartbeat but his whole situation started to confuse him as he looked around the room.

"W-where am I? How did i…"

"You were in an accident. Please relax and I will be sure to inform your family. You are still very injured so please lie down... and may i say you are very lucky to be alive. We'll need to run some tests."

Although Arnold was confused he did as the doctor was told and lied down. Minutes later he saw the happy faces of his friends and family.

"Arnold, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Phil, his grandpa, said as he made his way towards Arnold and hugged him tight.

"O-ow!" Arnold hissed at the achy pain in his body when Phil wrapped his arms around him.

"Please sir. The patient is still very much in pain and it would be best to show your affection in words." A female doctor informed as she smiled at the warm moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shortman. You just gave us all a scare."

"Yes. Very much so, we all were a bit of scared for you Arnold." Said Mr. Huynh, placing flowers on the side desk next to his bed.

"I'm so happy you're alright, ehehehe." Oscar came in with a sandwich from the cafeteria downstairs, taking a bit of it.

"Oskar! You're really going to eat at a time like this?" Susie, Oscar's wife, came in the room, scolding him.

"What, I can be hungry and worried at the same time."

"It's good to see you're alright Arnold." Said Ernie with a get well balloon in his right hand and a pink teddy bear in his left.

"Arnold, man! I'm just so happy you're ok!" Gerald wiped a tear away, hoping his best friend didn't see him cry.

Arnold was happy to see everyone he cared about here but they seemed a little off, like they all aged a couple years in one day.

"It's good to see you all here but… what happened? Where am i? this doesn't look like the Hillwood hospital."

"His memory must be a little fuzzy right now but that is completely normal. I'll go find his fiancé and her friend for you." The female doctor exited the room with that last thought.

"F-fiancé'?!" Arnold repeated in surprise.

"I guess you don't remember but you proposed to the girl you loved toni… well I guess last night. It's about three in the morning right now." Phil checked his watch, tapping the glass a couple of times to make sure the time was right.

"B-but I can't be getting married! I'm only seventeen!" Arnold informed everyone but all he got back was unsure and confused stares.

"What?"

"Arnold I… I don't know how to put this to you but… you're twenty four." Gerald said, worried.

"…What!?"

"The boy's right Arnold. We haven't seen you in months 'till tonight. We all took the trip down here to come see you in Florida." Said Ernie, setting the teddy bear down on the desk by the flowers.

"B-but that's impossible! I was just at the boarding house last night. I'm still in high school! I'm dating Lila Sawyer, I-I work at Vitello's flower shop! I'm…wait a minute… this is a joke isn't it! You are all in on it. Very funny everyone, wheres grandma? Is she pretending to be one of the nurses?"

All of the boarders and Gerald looked uncomfortable. Arnold's train of thought disappeared as he looked at his grandpa, giving him a very sad look.

"Grandpa? Wh…where's Grandma?"

"Your Grandma…She's been gone for years Arnold." Gerald's sad voice echoed in the room.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" Arnold asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"A…a better place, Shortman. A place where she can run and act as crazy as she wants." Phil smiled sadly as he said the exact same thing he said to Arnold years before.

"That's…that's not funny guys! You shouldn't joke about that." Arnold smiled, masking his true intentions.

"Where is she? Is she in the closet?" Arnold tried to get up but many things were hooked to his body as he struggled to breath and his body felt like it would break to pieces if he didn't stop now but the emotional pain blocked out all the physical.

"Arnold, please lay down! You are not supposed to get up, you can hurt yourself." Gerald said as he ran over to Arnold and pushed him down lightly.

"No…no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! You are all just joking around! Get off of me!" Arnold jerked from Gerald's grasp as hot tears ran down his face. Everyone stepped back from the expected reaction from Arnold. Arnold lay back down and turned away from everyone.

"…How." Arnold said quietly in pain.

"…How what?" Said Ernie.

"How did she die?" Arnold said angrily.

"She was sick… it was her time. She went peacefully." Phil tried his best to comfort him as well as himself as old tragic memories repeated in his own mind.

"Was…was I there?"

"Yes, you were there. She told you something before she… passed away but I wasn't in the room to hear it before she died. When you left the room you had something in your hand."

"What was it?" Arnold finally turned to his grandpa who has his face looking out the window.

"It was… her engagement ring. She wanted you to have it."

"Where is it?" Arnold perked up, waiting for his answer.

Suddenly the door flew open and all eyes went to it as a beautiful blonde woman appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes were red and puffy but none the less she had a huge smile on her face as she ran towards Arnold and kissed him feverishly.

Arnold was surprised by the sudden contact as he tried his best to make out who this woman was before he eyed the ring on her finger.

"So you're my fiancé'?" He asked confused.

"…of course I am, who else would be?" Her face grew worriedly as he just stared at her as if meeting her for the first time.

"D-don't you know… who I am?"

"I…I'm sorry, I can't remember." Arnold grabbed Helga's hands that made their way towards his shirt which gripped them for dear life and set them back to her sides. Helga stood back and looked at him as if she also just met this man years ago.

"This is… all wrong. I don't even know you. I'm supposed to be married to… to someone like Lila. Where's Lila?"

"W…what?" Helga's hands grew into fists as well as Gerald's as Arnold was only thinking about this Lila girl.

"Something's not right." The female doctor informed as she walked into the room. "Arnold, can you tell me the date today?"

"Last time I checked it was September second."

"What year?"

"…two thousand seven?"

"Doctor?" Helga started to cry again while she looked at a man who couldn't look at her like he did just hours ago.

"He must be suffering from amnesia. He has forgotten the past seven years of his life."

"But…that's around the time we started becoming friends. Seven years ago… September second was the day we finally… we finally became friends." Helga couldn't believe what was happening and she struggled with her words.

Arnold was surprised that this woman knew the exact date of that day and even more surprised that he asked her to marry her.

"You said that he pushed you out of the way of a swerving vehicle, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, he did." Helga broke in tears. Arnold felt bad for this woman and he felt a small pang in his heart at the sight of her.

_ARNOLD! Someone help!_

"Ahh!" Arnold heard an echo in his mind but it soon went away as fast as it came as a terrible throbbing pain shot in his head. He held his head in his hands and cringed, eyes shut tight.

"Arnold, are you ok?" Gerald put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" before Arnold could say anything else he overheard the doctor and Helga's conversation.

"I would have to say during the accident the only thing he thought about was you so at the time of the accident all the memories he was experiencing must have been loss."

"Will he…ever remember me?"

"If you knew him before that day I can safely say he will still remember you from before that day but the days after that he has probably forgotten."

"But… will he ever remember me after that?"

"…It's hard to say. There have been many cases where the memories come back but with time and not forced. I would have to say in time it's possible but… we can't always be sure. Sometimes they come back in minutes, or days, or even years and other times… well… not at all." The Doctor said sadly as she stared at the heart broken girl in front of her.

"I… I understand doctor."

"Small things will jog his memory like tastes and familiar smells, sometimes touch can have great impact as well. Right now though, in his current condition, its best to leave him alone and rest."

"Excuse me?" everyone turned towards Arnold.

"I know you are upset right now and all but… who are you?"

"I'm…Helga…Helga Pataki." Helga was scared by his reaction while at first was confused became one of pure hatred.

"Helga G Pataki?" he questioned.

Helga stood there, waiting for the thunder to come. Before that day, September second of two thousand and seven, Arnold and Helga had a huge war between the both of them, one that could not be fought with peace but with time but there is no way Arnold would forgive her for what she did so long ago unless she could replay that whole day back to him.

"Arnold please understand that our differences have been resolved and… and with time we were falling inlo—"

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! There is no way in hell I could ever love you!"

That was the only thing Helga has ever been scared of, those words. The day Arnold said that he didn't love her was a day to give up all hope and rebuild.

"Arnold please, listen to what you are sayi—"Gerald tried his best to defend Helga and hope that Arnold would hear him out but Arnold would not have it.

"How could you, Gerald! How could you let me be with her? You're supposed to protect me! I thought you hated her!"

Surprisingly to Arnold, Gerald walked up to Helga and hugged her as she buried her face into his collar.

"Things change Arnold. A lot of things have changed." Phoebe just held Helga as well while she stared at Arnold in disgust.

"This is unbelievable!" Arnold's heart monitor was off the charts as the doctor looked worried over to it.

"I'm sorry but you are upsetting the patient. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

None of them put up a fight as they all walked out of the room besides Helga, leaving Arnold and Helga alone.

"Please Arnold…I've changed."

"Like I could believe that! No offence but there is no way I would marry you unless you were either blackmailing me or brainwashing me so what is it? Are you threatening me with something?"

"No, no please Arnold, I swear I would never do that. I was young, and stupid."

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you have to leave."

"Please, I just need a minute." Helga pleaded. The doctor sympathized with her, leaving her alone and walking out of the room.

"You made my life a living hell and for what? Because you _love me_?"

"Yes, precisely that! Please Arnold, you have to believe me!" she tried to grab Arnold's hand but he forced it away without hesitation.

"This is how I see it, Helga. You're blackmailing me somehow and I bet you used that for me to break up with the love of my life, Lila, and then said I would have to marry you. All I want to know is why? For love? I doubt that entirely. You dont love me, you hate me. What is it you want? Money? The ring?"

Arnold's eyes landed on the ring and Helga noticed. Sadly but confidently she slipped off the ring and placed it by his bedside.

"You have no idea how much I love you." she turned away and walked out the door while Arnold stared at her back, surprised more than he has ever been. He looked at the ring for a long time. The moment he touched it his head ached again.

_I want you to give this to her. _

_Grandma…_

"AHHH!" he flinched from the ring as if it was fire and held his head in his hands once again.

"Nurse!" he called and one walked in from the other side of the room that was being divided by a curtain.

"Are you ok?" the nurse walked up to Arnold and hesitantly touched his forehead.

"Y-yes I'm… I'm fine I just… can I have a glass of water?"

"Oh, of course." She was about to walk off before Arnold called her again.

"Oh and nurse, can you put this ring in that drawer?"

The nurse was confused but did as told and placed it in the drawer and closing it shut.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'll be back with your water." She smiled and walked away.

"What was that?" Arnold could remember it clear and grew sad at the words that came from his grandma. What was it she gave to him and who was he supposed to give it to?


	3. i wont leave you

Arnold felt cooped up in such a small room, only able to watch the news on the TV. He was surprised to see himself as a story as he looked at his own lifeless body being carried into the ambulance and in the corner of the screen he could see Helga looking paralyzed and in shock with wide eyes watching his body carried up into the emergency vehicle.

He turned the TV off and tried his best to sleep but what he didn't entirely notice before was that he could barely move and he was in terrible pain. He was slowly recovering from the accident after the surgery but his nurse said that he wouldn't be able to leave for what looked like a month and afterwards must be taken care of by someone at his own home.

Out of nowhere the door opened but Arnold didn't bother to turn his head to see who it was. He could hear the same echoing noise of heals walking into the room and he was certain of who it was.

"Arnold?" he had to admit her voice became a lot sweeter and calm but he wouldn't be fooled by her tricks. "You have to talk to me at some point football head." She smirked and walked on the other side of the bed to face him. He would have turned the other way but the effort to do so was not worth it.

"Please talk to me. Just say what's on your mind right now?" Helga cooed and placed her hand on his in which he pulled away with all his energy.

"I have nothing to say to you except get out!" Arnold had to admit he didn't like seeing her face when she was sad and it made him sad looking at her. If he never found out she was Helga G Pataki he would have never guessed it would have been her from just how beautiful she was and how nice she seemed. He had to admit her skin was so beautiful and had a milky glow while her hair was a cascade of gold that hung loose on her shoulders. She was tall yet curvy and she just screamed out perfect when she walks in the room. She wore a black business outfit with a pink strip on the neck and she looked as if she was going to a meeting.

Despite her looks Arnold knew that this woman was nothing but trouble. When they were little the worse she would do was tease him but when they grew older she made his life a living hell. Spitballs turned into bruises, mean words turned into words that could scar for life, and not to mention she has ruined every relationship he has ever been in.

"Arnold, look, whether you like it or not I'm going to convince you that we were together and happy." Helga seemed determined but inside she could feel her heart melt.

"Seriously, what's with you? Is whatever you want really so important to ruin my life over?"

"If the Arnold from a couple of days heard you now, you know what he would say?"

"Thank you." Arnold said smugly then with all the energy he built up he turned away from her. He groaned in pain but tried his best to keep his compositor.

"Arnold, is it really so hard to talk to me that you would risk the pain you're in just to turn around?"

"For you, yes."

"Damn it Arnold! You were never this difficult. I love you to death but this is driving me crazy. Just about two days ago you made me the happiest and the saddest girl in the world all in one night! You don't know what I'm going through seeing you here."

"Oh, and I guess you know what I am going through? Yeah right! To me in one accident I skipped seven years of my life. SEVEN! And you know what has happened to me in those past seven years? I lose my perfect girlfriend for you, I end up in an accident and I just found out that my grandma…"

Helga was speechless when he brought up his grandma. She died when he was around twenty years old. It was one of the hardest days on him. She looked at Arnold who drew a blank.

"I…I'm so sorry Arnold. I know how hard it was on you."

"Was? It's hard now! Well I guess I'm living it over again aren't I? But you know what? Poor Helga! Poor you! Are you alright? After all you just lost the _love of your life_. Pfft, sure. The worst part of all of this is it actually sounds like you love me and if you did I truly feel sorry for you but there is no way in a million years I could believe that." Arnold hadn't looked at her face until he finished his last words but he didn't expect her to look so weak. She looked a bit defeated and though he would have enjoyed this moment in the past for some reason he felt like he wanted to grab her and-

"Ahh!" Arnold echoed in pain and gripped his head.

"Arnold? Nurse! We need help!" Helga called for the nurse but Arnold stopped her.

"Wait I… I'll be fine so please save your pity." The pain stopped and so did the longing he had soon forgotten.

"Please Helga, if you want to help me just leave." He said dryly.

"…Yes…your right. I'm not going to make anything better. Just…here. I brought this from your apartment. I just want to help."

Helga set a brown paper bag at his side then walked out. If Arnold could somehow see Helga after she left he would have seen how broken she looked. The doctor told Helga not to try so hard, that if the memory should come back it wouldn't be brought back by force but she also said pictures, sounds, tastes, smells, small things could bring back big patches of his past.

At first Arnold just stared at the bag and didn't bother to open it. Instead he set the bag in the drawer where the ring was too.

"How did it go?" Phoebe said after Helga exited the room.

"How could I be so gullible?" Helga's muffled voice cracked out of her hand on her mouth.

"What do you—"

"How could I be so stupid? So naive? How could I have been so happy for so long?" Helga's fingers dug around her eyes and her knees started to give in. her face flooded with tears while Phoebe stroked her back and led her away from the door.

"Helga, you're not making any sense."

"Fate has it out for me! I was so cruel to him! I was so bitter! I didn't deserve a life with Arnold! I didn't deserve to be happy! When I finally was happy I thought every day the same thing, that I don't deserve this! And yet I was happy… I was so happy, but then life had to take it away and I should've seen it coming! I should have prepared myself for this! What's worse is I brought Arnold into this! Fate knew I was too strong for myself. Life could push me around and I could push right back! The only way for life to make me fall on my knees and cry is if it takes the only thing that was important to me! It's all my fault! It's my entire fault!"

"Snap out of it!" Phoebe led Helga into the bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face but she kept repeating the same thing over and over; Saying it was all her fault. Phoebe plugged the drain to the hospital sink and filled the sink with water then dunked Helga's face in and quickly pulled her out.

"Uchah, chouh" Helga started to cough and calm down along with her repeated chant.

"…Feel better?"

"…no." Helga cried quietly and tightened her grip on Phoebe, soaking her in the process.

"I wasn't ready to see him. You were right." Helga realized her mistake for coming back so soon and knew when phoebe told her to wait that she was right. She wasn't ready to see him.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place and we'll watch that movie and I will make some coco." Phoebe cooed then picked herself and Helga from the cold white tiled floor. She combed her hair out and patted her back like a loving mother would do.

"But… I thought you had work today. I'll be fine on my own, you don't need to—"

" Hey hey hey! I want to and I will. It was hard enough for you to go to work today so taking a day off for myself doesn't seem too bad. Especially if I spend it with you… besides, you need the company."

"You're too good to me Pheebs. Thank you."

They exited the hospital and left. Phoebe grew worried about Helga; she hasn't seen her act like that since her and Arnold's first breakup.

_It was also their only breakup _Phoebe thought while driving home. It happened during the first year of college. Helga worked two jobs to support her college fund and studied hard but also did her best to make time for Arnold. Soon enough Arnold noticed how much of a distraction he was being when he noticed how her grades plummeted. Arnold being his caring self did the noble thing and sacrificed his happiness for Helga's and broke up with her. Helga of course was devastated and came running to Phoebe who became the mother in her life and did her best to help her in any way she could. Months past and Helga began to get worse. One night she got drunk, which was her first time even taking a drink of alcohol, and made her way towards Arnolds place in a desperate plead for him to take her back. Arnold told her the truth and that he loved her so much but he didn't want to be the reason for her to lose her dream future.

Helga didn't seem to care and she told him that her only dream in the future was to someday be Mrs. Shortman. Arnold knew if she wasn't drunk she would have never said that but he was thrilled with her big outburst of a future together. They got back together and soon enough they moved in together to share the bills and after that life had gotten better for the both of them. Between that time though it was brutal when Helga being so proud and so strong turned to drinking and Arnold so noble and so giving he had to sacrifice his own happiness for her.

Phoebe looked at the side of her to see a sleeping Helga. She must have been exhausted with the entire emotional burden on her shoulders and the added weight of a hard working job as a professional novelist.

"Helga?" Phoebe whispered but Helga just grunted in response. As a girl Phoebe was week but after her top class training in mixed martial arts she decided to carry Helga up to her room.

"Helga, you're so light. Have you been eating?"

"mhg." She grunted again.

Phoebe set her on the bed and tucked her in. she walked out quietly and shut the door.

"So much for movie night." Phoebe smiled then walked into her living room.

"Was that Helga? How is she doing?" Gerald was currently surfing through channels with one hand and cradling a child with the other.

"Yeah… she had a rough day."

"Are you heading to work?"

"Well… I was but… I really don't want to leave Helga alone."

"She'll be fine, she needs her rest. But if you could stay and help me watch ben with me I could use the company."

"Oh, I thought you said this stay at home dad thing was a piece of cake."

"Well that piece of cake has a lot of toppings on it. Not to mention the surprise gift this _piece of cake _leaves me in its stanky little diaper."

"Ahaha, give him here." Phoebe held out her arms towards the child in which Gerald was happy to apply her with. The couple sat on the couch and cuddled, watching the game with their beautiful child.

The next day in the early afternoon Helga snuck out of the house right under Phoebes and Gerald's noses and went to go to the hospital.

_You know this is wrong, right? It's not going to help him if you're there. You're just making it worse for yourself._

_I know, I know but… I just can't stand to be away from him for so long. He needs me and—_

_He needs you? Are you kidding? He doesn't need you; in fact he would be better off changing his name to Burt and moving to Mexico then being with you._

Helga debated herself over and over about going to see Arnold but she couldn't help it. She kept walking forward then turning back but it was as if there were ropes tied on both of her hands. From one was a rope pulling her to the hospital and the other pulling her in an entirely different direction.

"Ma'am?"

"Huh?" Helga looked toward an old man she has never seen before calling for her.

"Are you quite alright? You seem to be acting like a loon."

Helga noticed the eyes staring all around her and recalled she was out in public mumbling to herself and changing directions every which way.

"Oh I…"

"Are you lost?"

"Oh no I'm… I'm sorry, I have to go." Helga continued her way to the hospital and this time didn't bother changing directions.

When she finally made it to the hospital she went straight to Arnold's room.

"Ms. Pataki?" said a nurse exiting out of Arnold's room.

"Oh, yes, hi. I'm here to see Arnold."

"I'm sorry but I don't think you should go in there right now."

"And why is that?" Helga said frustrated.

"He is a bit confused right now. We just gave him his medication and he, well, isn't quite himself right now."

Behind the door she could hear something like a trey being dropped onto the ground.

"I don't mind, I just want to say hi."

"I'm afraid im going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh yes, you should be afraid because if I don't see him I'm going to…" Helga suddenly collapsed on the ground and looked dizzy.

"Oh! Ms. Pataki! Are you quite alright?" said the nurse, trying to pick her up.

"I-y, yes I'm fine. I just need to get home, I'm sorry to have disturbed you; it's just that it's a very emotional time for me right now."

"Oh, I completely understand." The nurse smiled after picking the dizzy Helga up and left in the other direction. As soon as she turned a corner Helga quickly made her way inside.

"…Arnold?"

Helga walked towards Arnold and surprisingly he smiled at her.

"Arnold!" Helga smiled back and kneed down beside him.

"Heeey you!" Arnold poked her nose and laughed but Helga's smile completely disappeared.

"Oh… right. You're hyped up on drugs right now."

"I am? That doesn't sound like me, I would never do drugs."

"ahaha." Helga giggled for the first time in days.

"You have a really cute laugh." Arnold's eyes dimmed a bit.

"Arnold." Helga grabbed his hand and surprisingly he gripped hers.

"I love you." Helga said sadly.

"I…" Arnold started to blink slowly and he looked so confused. He grew sad and seemed as if he was torn about something.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Helga turned her head to see the same nurse from earlier with a trey of food. "You are not supposed to be in here."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm leaving." Helga got up to leave but the grip on her hand pulled her down.

"Don't go... don't leave me here." Arnold had his eyes closed and he shook his head slowly.

"Please…Helga… I'm so sorry. I don't want to be…" Arnold cringed in pain and his eyes looked so tight as if he was having a devastating nightmare. He started to rock the bed and his grip came loose on Helga's hand.

"W-what?"

"Let's go! Leave the patient alone."

"Wait, please." The nurse pushed her out of the room and Helga could hear the sound of the heart monitor increase in beeps.

"I…" Helga was speechless with the small encounter. After being escorted out of the hospital Helga sat on the curve and rethought the day through.

"I won't. I won't leave you…"

Helga's arms wrapped around her knees and she pulled them to her head to let it sit. Tears trickled down her face and landed on the cracked cement.


	4. too strong to hate

**I'm so sorry for the wait! Please don't be mad, I've been working and getting home exhausted every day, and I got lazy, forgetting completely about the story. I'm going to start to catch up now, and update more. I apologize and I hope you can enjoy this chapter, thank you **** btw I changed the settings of where they live, they live in Florida because, me being oblivious to my own writing, I forget that there isn't beaches in Chicago (-_-) so yeah, I hope that doesn't change anyone's mind about reading this, I for one love Florida **

It's been three weeks after the accident and Helga did her best every day to show up at the hospital to see Arnold before heading to work. In one hand she had a piece of cake from a bakery that they went together after moving into the state and it started to be a regular thing for dates. These past weeks didn't change Arnold's attitude much when she came to visit but he didn't completely look like he wanted to strangle her.

While Helga walked through the door she greeted Arnold with a smile and placed the cake on his bedside.

"I brought something for you that I think will jog your memory a bit."

"Whatever it is I don't want it." Arnold turned away from her.

"Oh come on! Just give it a taste."

Helga sat at the edge of his bed and waited patiently for him to look at the treat she got him.

"What is this? Another bribe? I don't need your so called gifts."

"Jeez, you are so stubborn!" besides the whole bitter situation they were in Helga smiled. At this moment she reminded herself as a younger Arnold and Arnold a younger her, him trying to be nice and herself rejecting him with full force.

"Why are you smiling? That cake better not be poisoned!"

"You really are a kid stuck in a man's body. If I was going to poison you I would do it to your hospital food, that way anyone of these doctors could have been the culprit. Here, just sniff it."

"No! I don't want any."

Helga walked up to Arnold and looked at him with dead eyes which made Arnold's hair on the back of his neck stand stiff. Helga grabbed the cake, along with a fork from his own tray, and put it up to his face.

"Just sniff it!" Helga bounced a bit and edged the fork to his nose.

"No…hel…stop it! helga, your being immature!" Arnold couldn't help but crack a smile at her playful actions but he quickly wiped it off his face before he could let Helga see it.

Helga started to craw on the bed and before she knew it her body was hovering over his.

"Sniff it! Give it a whiff!"

"Helga!" Arnold finally cracked a full smile and unconsciously grabbed Helga's hips and steadied her so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

The bed creaked beneath them and the piece of cake was soon forgotten when they realized their current position. Helga was straddling Arnold and Arnold held Helga by her hips, a position could be very much mistaken for a couple in bed position.

Both blushing hard stared into each other's eyes for a long time before the door opened and in a panic Helga was pushed off to the floor.

"Ow! Hey!" Helga said, currently on the floor.

"Oh, I apologize, was I…interrupting somethi-"

"No! No, you weren't!" Arnold said; face still hot, to the doctor who entered the room with a smile.

"Well it would have been completely explainable since you two are married I presume?"

"No! No way! Not to her." Arnold said with a distasteful face. Helga's chest tightened and her gaze looked down to the ground in disappointment.

"Oh? So…your single then?" the doctor looked to Helga with an intrigued stare. If Helga wasn't so desperately in love with the man next to her despite his harsh and annoying attitude he gave her, she would have taken up this doctor's seductive look without a second thought. His hair was a silky light brown that went just a little past his ears. He gave the most charming smile and his body belongs in a magazine.

"Sorry, not int-"

"She isn't interested!" Arnold pulled Helga's shoulders and edged her closer to him. He had a guarded shield around the two of them and his eyes sent a chill down the doctor's spine. Helga's heart sped up and pounded out of her chest at the sudden surprise.

"A-Arnold!?" Helga said, puzzled. He hasn't shown a reaction like this since before the accident.

"Uh, mhm! I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend your… sister?"

"We're together." Arnold said it as plain as white paint. Helga was stunned under his guard and felt even a little tense as well.

_What the heck? One minute he's totally denying me and the next…_ Helga thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just sounded like you… well never mind. I just came in here to say that I was taking over for your other doctor who is currently under the weather right now. It also seems that you are eligible to leave the hospital now and your care is placed under a woman named Helga."

"That's me." Helga informed the doctor and brushed Arnold's hand off her shoulder. Helga couldn't see it but Arnold's mood changed into loneliness when the sudden warmth of contact with her went away.

"Helga? What a beautiful name you have. It's different."

"Yeah uh…thanks? Anyways, doctor, let's be professional about this so enough with the complements."

"Wait, what do you mean I'm in Helga's care?"

"Well apparently you two live together and someone needs to be with you to take care of you."

"What? We live together?"

"Well duh! We've been dating for about seven years now."

"But you said that that paper bag you gave me was from my apartment? Why would you say my apartment if it was ours?"

"I don't know, it's a thing we did."

"What?" Arnold said confused."

"We would always joke around I guess."

"How is that even joking around?"

"Well you would say "let's continue this back at my place" and I'd to the same." Helga's cheeks flushed red.

"Continue what?" Arnold was even more confused before.

"Don't make me say it." Helga covered her face and peeked up at the doctor who wasn't even as close as dense as Arnold was and caught on right away.

"What? Say what? What are we continuing?...wait…you mean…" Arnold's face paled and his body grew hot.

"Calm down, football head, it's not a big deal."

"We've had…together?" Arnold started to feel a little nauseous and his stomach fluttered a bit.

"Doctor, could you-"Helga started but was soon interrupted.

"Please, call me Alex." He said in almost a whisper.

"Alright, Alex, could you give us a minute alone please?"

"No problem. When you're done I will need you to sign some papers for his release."

"Wait a minute! What about my grandpa? Can't I live with him?" Arnold's breath started to hitch in his throat.

"He lives in new York! This is Florida. You work down here."

"Well…what about With Gerald?"

"You'd be intruding on them. They have no extra rooms and they already have a kid, ones enough."

"Gerald has a kid?"

"Please, Arnold, just shut up for a minute!"

"…You shut up!"

"Oh, nice comeback. How original." Helga rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Just…shut up."

"Doctor, I'll sign those papers in a minute. So…please." Helga gestured to the door and with a wink the doctor left.

"…what the hell was that?" Helga yelled in Arnold's direction.

"What?!" Arnold shot right back at her.

"First you act like I'm the plague and the next moment it's as if you were jealous."

"Of you? No way! Not in a million years." Arnold crossed his arms like a child who was being stubborn for not being able to have a cookie.

"Ok, so what was that then?"

"I don't know… it's just seemed…natural, like I was supposed to do it. I guess I can't help a damsel in distress… even if that damsel is more like a poisonous snake."

"For your information I wasn't in distress, I can handle myself Arnold. The old you knew that much about me."

"Well…I'm not living with you."

"You're really going to dodge the question like that? Anyways, it's your apartment too and you need to catch up on your work. Your boss is flipping out but I told her about your current position. You're lucky she likes you like a brother Arnold. I swear she talks about you all the time."

"I can handle myself Helga."

"Not doctor's orders so stop being so stubborn. I won't even be there all day anyways; I have a job too after all."

"…this isn't fare to me." Arnold still didn't budge and Helga grew irritated.

"Well life isn't very fair is it?" Helga said in a very small voice that was more directed to her. She walked out the door without another word.

"Unbelievable!" Arnold scratched his head and despite himself he cracked a smile.

"No! Don't smile! She's the devils daughter!" Arnold rubbed his face and huffed before falling back into the bed.

…..

"So, what's up with you and that guy?"

"He's my fiancé. Why?" Helga was trying to focus on the papers but Alex was leaning in right into her own space it made it hard for her to concentrate.

"Oh? He sounded like he didn't even like you that much… up until he grabbed you like that, you could tell he was jealous."

"Really?" helga perked up a bit and the edge of her lips tilted into a smile.

"Well wait a minute. He was being a little distant from you, why is that?" the doctor struggled for an excuse to make Arnold look like the bad guy.

"Oh, well, he has amnesia. He can't remember ever proposing to me or being my friend for that matter." Helga's force on the pen drew harder and the paper ripped from under.

"Oh…shit! Can I have another form please?"

"Sure but what do you say about filling it out while going out for coffee." Alex gave Helga a sly smile and grabbed her another form.

"Sure, as in going to the café down stairs and getting one for myself and my fiancé Arnold, than yes, I'm going out for coffee."

"Alright, I can take a hint." He handed her the form and teased her with his eyes.

"Can you? Because I'm not sure if you can understand the man in there is my life and we are dedicated to each other."

"Well from the looks of it he doesn't seem to care about you as much as you care for him."

"Ugh!" Helga got up to leave but the doctor took hold of her.

"Wait! I'm sorry; I don't mean to offend you. Honestly, I feel bad for you. Believe it or not I was in a situation just like yours."

"You…were?"

"I just thought I could help you out since I kind of know how this thing goes. After all my ex-wife had amnesia."

"She did?" Helga was listening now. This really could help her, hearing a relevant situation.

"Wait, ex-wife?"

"I would love to explain more but I'm on the clock. If you want to hear MY story…here."

"What's this?"

"It's my number. If you need any advice don't be afraid to call."

"I…don't know about this." Helga's face furrowed sourly. She looked up at the man before her and noticed his own little lonely smile towards her.

"Really… I know how you feel and worse I've been in the worst case scenario for this type of situation. It's just something to think about. By the way, when you're done with those forms you can give it to the nurse at the desk over there."

"…Thank you." She put the piece of paper with his number in her pocket and was ready to forget about it but something told her to keep it just in case.

"Ugh, my legs are killing me. I feel like I'm gaining weight but I'm barely eating." Helga said to herself but passed it off as nothing.

…

"So…how are we going to do this?"

Both Arnold and Helga looked up the narrow stairs leading to their apartment. This wouldn't have been a big situation if it wasn't for Arnold's wheelchair not being able to fit.

"Ok…let's get this over with." Helga wiped her hands on her shirt and started to pull up Arnold's chair up the stairs.

"Helga! Stop! Are you crazy! It's too narrow and you're not strong enough. You can't do this!"

"Watch me!" helga pulled and tried her best to budge her way through the stairs but the job proved impossible for her.

"That's…huh…weird. I feel really…weak." Helga breathed heavily and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"I told you."

"Shut up!" Helga picked herself up and did her best to catch her breath. Before she thought she was going to be ok she felt her stomach doing summer salts. She looked around for a trash bin nearby and hurled into it.

"Helga?! Are you ok?" Arnold asked worried, surprising himself in the process.

"It's all good…blah! I… I think I should call Gerald."

_This is so weird! I've been eating less and I've gained weight… I've never felt so week before. Maybe its because of this whole situation I guess_

"That would be a good idea." Arnold rolled himself to Helga and patted her back unaware of his own actions.

"You're patting my back?" Helga laughed.

Arnold pulled his hand away and his face dropped into a stubborn one.

_What is wrong with me!_ Arnold said in his head.

…..

After Gerald came to help Arnold up the stairs Arnold got settled into this new environment.

"Man Pataki. I would have though you wouldn't need my help so I was kind of surprised that you called."

"Yeah well… this whole thing is just an emotional roller-coaster or me, I'm feeling emotionally drained I figure."

"Yeah well… if you need any help don't be obligated to get ahold of me or Phoebes."

"Well what about ben?"

"He'll be fine on his own; he's already 14 months old after all."

"Gerald!" Helga laughed.

"There's that smile. Well, I guess I'll leave it to you then."

"Yeah, thanks tall stack."

"No problem unibrow."

"I hadn't had that since high school."

"And I gotta say too soon." Gerald said sarcastically and left the building.

"So…this is our place?" Arnold looked around at the pictures on the wall. Photos of his family and friends but the ones that caught him by surprise is the ones with him and Helga in it and the smiles they had.

"How could I look that happy being next to you?" Arnold said a little louder than he meant to.

"You know, it might have been because you were happy being next to me? It would be easier on both of us if you could just stop denying our relationship."

"Helga…I can't."

The room grew quiet and the air was thick with tension.

"Maybe… we were happy…but I can't act like none of what happened back then never happened at all. You made my life a disaster."

"Arnold I've changed! I promise!"

"I know you have."

"I have! I sw…what?"

"I said I know… you have changed, a lot."

"Then you believe me? That I love you?"

"I believe you…"

"…But?" Helga said hopelessly.

"But I don't feel the same."

Again the room stood quiet and the slightest noise sounded like it could not only break the silence but crack the room itself.

"Do you…hate me?"

"…huh, no…I don't know! I don't think so but It doesn't mean I like you either."

"What if…we start out as friends, for both our sakes. Who knows, maybe you will fall in love with me? After all we live together."

"That's another thing I want to talk about. I can't live here after I'm all healed. After my legs have healed I'm going to move out."

Arnold started to roll away, leaving Helga in a daze.

Suddenly Arnold stopped.

"And I've said it before and I will say it again… I don't think I can love you." arnold said dryly, as cold as the winter.

"…I'm not going to give up…" a single tear rolled down her face.

"You're wasting your time." This time Arnold felt his chest tightened. It sounded cruel but he was so sure he would never fall in love with her, he even felt bad for her.

"I have too much on my hands, I don't mind using it for you." she smiled despite the situation, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"You're going to get hurt." Arnold bit back.

"I know." Helga seemed so week it was as if she was a child being scolded.

"…I don't hate you Helga…that's all I can say." Arnold rolled into his room and closed the door behind him. Helga collapsed on the couch but no tears fell from her eyes, no pain shot through her. She was in a state of numbness.

Arnold rolled into the room and put his head into his hands.

"I didn't mean to make her cry…UGH! WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH!" he punched a book on a nearby desk and turned to it, growing curious of it.

The book was pink, it looked very familiar. He grabbed it and read it to himself, making sure to lock the door so Helga wouldn't see his weakened curiosity.


	5. sewing memories

**hey guys. i know its short but i hope you like this chapter anyways. i am currently trying to make a better cover picture for my story but if anyone wants to make a cover picture for me i would love to see some fan arts to this story! if you do want to then send me a link along with your permission and i want to try to change the cover soon, thankyou**

After reading the book all the way through he was surprised at how familiar the words were, like he read it a hundred times before and yet every page felt fresh in his mind. The poems seemed to be written from a child's point of view yet a mature way of looking at love and the calligraphy was beautiful and curvy.

Arnold set the book down on the desk and looked at his alarm clock.

_1:33_

Arnold reread that book of poetry over five times and didn't realize that time was slipping from his hands. After such a long time he realized his current surroundings.

He was in his room but after thinking about it, it was the only bedroom in this small apartment.

"This must have been Helga's room too. It's not fair that I sleep in it and she…stop it! Why do you care? It's her fault for getting me in this accident anyways. That's right…its her fault…I think."

That's what Arnold felt was what happened. It must have been her fault, he could have been pushed into the swerving car, it could've been all her fault.

"But…no, that's not right. She isn't capable of that. Why am I even defending her?"

After debating with himself over and over till the clock read _2:45._ He got into his wheelchair and rolled himself to the door.

"I'm not going to check on her because I'm worried or anything, I'm just…curious. I'm a curious guy after all." He slowly turned the knob that opened a door to the abyss-like living room.

Night crept into the room like a whisper and covered the walls with darkness. Arnold opened the door slowly from his room and rolled into the living room.

The TV was on Boomerang and Tom and Jerry was on.

_She was watching cartoons? I love cartoons…so what? She's being a child. _Arnold thought to himself.

"mnh." Helga softly moaned in her sleep. Arnold noticed and rolled his way to the couch.

She was barely covered in a sheet but her sleep looked peaceful. Her face was blushing and her knees were pulled up close to her stomach. Her hands were her pillow and her breathing was slow and almost calming to listen to. Some strands of hair were in her face and her nose twitched once like a bunny.

_Why do you have to be so cute when you're sleeping? _Arnold thought

As if it was bothering him Arnold reached out to her face and brushed her hair behind her ears and grabbed a quilt from in his pillow that he kept hidden in the closet and covered her with it. It was as if he knew exactly where to find the quilt and its pattern even felt familiar.

"How could someone so wicked sleep so peacefully." He whispered. He was getting ready to walk off until…

"Arnold…" Helga's mouth moved into a smile as if the words from her mouth tasted like honey.

Arnold blushed and leaned in to listen closer.

"Please…don't forget me." Her face cringed like in pain. Arnold couldn't help but making the same face and sharing the same pain. His chest tightened and his hands shook as he unconsciously edged himself closer to her.

Her lips were so pink and her breath was so warm. Her eye lashes were so long and they fluttered like a butterflies wings.

If Arnold were to move an inch closer their lips would have no space between them.

Quickly Arnold through his head back and breathed rapidly.

"Ahh!" Arnold cringed in pain and held his head. The sound echoed out into the room and bounced off the walls.

"Arnold?" Helga yawned and sat up a little.

"What are you doing?" She rubbed her eyes then looked at him.

"N-nothing! I was… going to get a glass of water." Arnold said louder then he meant to.

"Did you…did you cover me up with this quilt?" Helga was surprised more than ever and looked up at him questioningly.

"I was just…I…goodnight!" Arnold rolled himself away before Helga could ask anything else.

"How did he know where this quilt was?" Helga looked at that quilt for a long time. Before the accident when Arnold and Helga were together almost every night Helga came home from work late and slept on the couch Arnold would cover her up with this quilt. She didn't know where to find it and Arnold always said that it was a secret. It was a small thing he did for her but for it to happen now was almost a miracle.

The next day Helga went over to Phoebe's house.

"But how did he know where to find it, even you don't know." Phoebe sipped her coffee and listened intently to Helga's story.

"I know, that's what I thought!"

"This could be a breakthrough. I bet him being back at that apartment is striking some of his memory."

"I thought that too! Before you know it I'm going to be Mrs. Arnold Shortman."

"Whoa! Wait a minute Helga; let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet."

"Why not? I'm extremely confident I will make him remember sooner than later."

"Helga, I'm going to say this because I'm your best friend, you need to keep in mind that memory sometimes never comes back. You have to be careful with your feelings, Helga."

"I…I know Phoebs, I'm just… getting over excited. Can you blame me? It's been a month and nothing's happened but out of nowhere he does this. It's a huge surprise."

"Just keep in mind that things won't always work out as expected."

"Well for you it would, you're the best damn Lawyer in the world!"

"Oh Helga, I don't know about that…maybe the best in the country."

Sharing a laugh both sipped their coffee and talked more while Arnold and Gerald and little Ben were at the Gym.

"Is it really safe for you to bring a baby to the gym?" Currently Arnold and Gerald were playing one on one in basketball while Ben in his stroller was watching the ball happily bounce around.

"Of course, I mean look at him. He loves it." Gerald took the opportunity to throw the ball in the basket while Arnold was distracted.

"Man Arnold, where's your game?"

"Gerald…I'm in a wheelchair."

"That never stopped you before."

"Mostly because I've never been in a wheelchair."

"That's true." Gerald again made another basket then strode around the gym and gloated, pumping his fists in the air.

"OOOH! Another basket! I am on a role…but then again so are you." Gerald rolled Arnold around the gym with him.

"Ahehehe!" Ben laughed and clapped his hands. Both men stopped and looked at him.

"I can't believe you have a kid Gerald. You always told me that you wanted to become a professional Basketball player but instead you got a kid and a wife, I mean we even drove here in a minivan!"

"Yeah, I really got lucky didn't I?" Gerald said with no hint of sarcasm. "And that out there is a nice van! It has eight cup holders!"

"He really is a miracle." Arnold held out his hand and Ben grabbed his finger and held tight.

"And a strong grip too."

"You ever want kids, Arnold?"

"Well of course I do, just not with who you're hoping I have them with."

"I can't believe you, you were so happy with Helga. You're Mr. Optimistic and look on the bright side but you can't see yourself with Helga, the nicest and smartest and hottest girl you've ever been with."

"That's not fair, Gerald. You know how she is."

"Was, Arnold. Things change. Like you said, my dream was to go professional but change got the better of me and I got the better of change too."

"Well you can't change me."

"I didn't change you, in fact if anyone changed you it was Helga and if anyone changed Helga it was you."

"Me? How did I change her?"

"You talked to her. When everyone hated her you talked to her, you stood up for her."

"When did I do that?"

"The only time it counted. Seven years ago."

"Wait, what did I do?"

_Riiiinnnggggg_

"It's Phoebe, I gotta take this."

"Wait, Gerald! What happened?"

"Hey babe. Parenting class is going great! Bens loving it." Gerald covered up the Phone's speaker.

"By the way Arnold, if Phoebe asks we went to a parenting class." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"What's that? Now? Wait what? When? Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Gerald hung up the Phone and grabbed Ben.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"We gotta go, like right now!"

"Whoa, wait, why? What happened? Is Phoebe ok?"

"It's not Phoebe, its Helga."

"What?" it felt as if Arnold's heart dropped into his stomach and the world was spinning too fast?

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"She passed out; we need to meet Phoebe at the hospital. Let's go! Let's go!"

The corners of his vision went black and Gerald's voice seemed far away from him.

"Come on! Snap out of it!"

Gerald rolled Arnold to his minivan and drove quickly to the hospital.


	6. suppressing miricals

**you were all begging for it so shut up and read this! lol, i know its the same day i posted another chapter but i just thought since the other one was so short you deserved it to be extended so here is chapter6 or maybe 5.5... either way, enjoy. i didnt read it over so there are probably a million mistakes but just go with it :P**

"Wh…where the hell am I?"

"Oh good! She's awake." Said a doctors voice.

"Oh my Gosh! Helga! You're ok!" Phoebe grabbed Helga's hand and petted her head like a mother would.

"Of course she is, She just had a decreased blood flow in the brain, making her feel weak and then unconscious and now…well now we're here."

The white room finally became clear and the light finally hit her eyes. She was in the hospital room and was currently in a hospital bed.

"The hell?"

"Hello there Helga. It seems as if you are not eating too well." the doctor rolled himself over to Helga in his chair and stood up to greet her.

The doctor grabbed his clipboard and looked through the papers. "I advise you get more time to relax at home and maybe take some days off of work. I also strongly advise you eat a little more."

"I-I can't do that! I'm on a tight schedule."

"I really need for you to watch your diet. If you were already worried about it the baby is fine and perfectly healthy and it's important to keep a strong diet—"

"Whoa wait, what baby?"

"I assure you my baby is fine and I am eating right." Helga said, as if his comment didn't take her by surprise at all.

"Helga? Did you…know about this?" Helga didn't look at Phoebe but looked intently the doctor.

"Well, by the looks of it, you are not doing a very good job; after all you're the one in the hospital bed."

"Helga, why didn't you tell me?"

"Phoebe, we can talk later, ok?"

"Helga!"

"Phoebs!" Helga turned to Phoebe threateningly which made Phoebe step back a little.

"I suggest you inform your partner about this or—"

"No!" Helga put her hands up in protest. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"No? I would think that he would want to know that your baby is completely healthy, wouldn't he?"

"Helga, I seriously want to hear an explanation from you right now!" Phoebe crossed her arms and looked at her.

"Does your partner even know that you are carrying a child?" The doctor questioned.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"This is ridiculous you know, that you don't even tell your partner that you are having a kid."

"How far along are you?"

"Is it even his?" the doctor asked a bit smug

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST…!" The room stood quiet as Helga's lunges emptied from her sudden outburst. "We are not going to tell Arnold, we are not going to ask questions, all I want to do is get out of here, do I make myself clear?"

"…What the hell Helga!? You're with child! And you've been dealing with it in such an emotional state, how could you not tell me?"

"I don't think I have ever heard someone say "with child" in all my life with dealing with this type of situation."

"Here we go." Helga rolled her eyes and laid her head down.

"Just answer me this, why haven't you made an effort to show or even tell anyone about this?" Phoebe said calmly.

"I'm sorry ok? I found out before the accident." Helga's shoulders shook and her voice cracked but Phoebe was too upset to notice.

"So why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me, and more importantly why didn't you tell Arnold?"

"I… I forgot."

"To tell me?"

"I forgot I was pregnant"

"You forgot you were pregnant? How can you forget you were pregnant?"

"I don't know! It's been very emotional right now for me, it must have just slipped my mind!"

"Doctor, is that even possible?" Phoebe turned to him.

"The hell if I know."

"How could you forget something that big?"

"I don't know! I honestly forgot that I was pregnant! Up until now I forgot. I must have been suppressing it or… or something!"

"Why didn't you tell Arnold?"

"I was planning to up until…he forgot about us."

"Why don't you tell him now?!"

"I can't do it now!"

"Why!?"

"I'm scared!" As if to realize the current situation Helga burst out in tears. Her face trembled and she gripped the blanket she was under for dear life. "I was scared that if… if Arnold found out he would… he would want me to get rid of it! Get rid of us!"

Phoebe bent down and held Helga's hand tight. "You know that Arnold would never do something like that Helga."

"I can't give him this burden! I want it to be his choice to stay not… not because of this."

"Well this is embarrassing." The doctor breathed through his teeth like a hiss.

"You are a terrible doctor." Phoebe said while rubbing Helga's back.

"Yeah, well, this is a public hospital. You want a good doctor you go to a good place. I make less than a teacher, what does that tell you about me?"

"Just get out of here!"

"Fine, but as a professional doctor, more or less, I have to tell you to take some days off of your work and stay at home and relax, oh and while you're at it I suggest you get your act together if you want to have a child."

"Just get out!" Helga said annoyed.

"Fine, whatever…bitch."

"What the hell was that?" Helga sat up from her bed and gave him a threatening look. The doctor left the room in a hurry.

"What the hell was that guy's problem?"

"He's right about one thing you know, you need to get your act together. How far along are you?"

"Almost two months, that's why I thought I could keep it hidden for a couple of months, I mean I might get bloated around month four but I bet I can pass it off as I'm getting fat."

"Helga, stop kidding around! We need to tell Arnold, he's on his way now."

"What? You called him?"

"Well of course I called him!"

Suddenly as if the timing couldn't be more right the door flew open and Arnold rolled in and went up to Helga.

"Helga! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?" Arnold put both hands up to her cheek and moved her face around to see if she had any injuries.

"Arnold, there's something Helga hasn't been telling you and I strongly think you should hear her out."

"What? What is it?" Arnold turned to Phoebe in an effort to get an answer quick.

"Helga's…"

"What? Helga's what?" Arnold almost pleaded.

Helga begged Phoebe with her eyes and dug her nails into the bed. Her lips moved and in monotone she begged for her mercy.

"Helga…is…not feeling good and… she needs to stay home from work for a couple of days. Roles have been reversed and we need your help to make sure she's eating well."

Helga let out the breath she was holding in and her shoulders relaxed.

"Is that true Helga? Are you not feeling well?"

"I uh…couh uch, yeah I'm not feeling so well." Helga faked a couch and gripped her head.

"She hasn't been feeling well and she needs to get her rest, can you help her?"

"…Yeah, yeah I guess. Seriously Helga, you need to take care of yourself more." Arnold put his hand to her forehead to check if she was warm.

"Arnold…what are you doing?"

Arnold drew his hand back in an instant and rubbed his neck.

"N-nothing! I was just checking if you were warm. Anyways, I'm going home. I'm gl… I'm glad you're alright." Arnold looked up at her then turned away and rolled out of the room.

"He said he was glad I was alright!" Helga held her cheek in surprise and smiled.

"You are going to tell him and you are going to do it soon! I don't like covering for you like that and I don't like hiding this from Arnold."

"Thank you Phoebe." Helga got up from her bed and stretched. "See, I'll be fine. It's as if I'm good as new."

"Helga, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Arnold blah blah blah, do it soon, blah blah blah."

"Helga!"

"Pheebs!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Phoebe opened the door for Helga and met up with Gerald.

"Helga? Are you ok? Should you even be walking right now?"

"It's all good, I'll be fine. I just need to head home, relax a little."

"Well I'll drive you ho—"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm walking."

"Walking? Helga, seriously. You need to take it easy in your…current condition." Gerald looked towards Arnold who wasn't paying attention then looked towards Helga.

"Wait a minute… Does Gerald know!?"

"Don't look at me; I'm surprised as you are."

"It was easy to tell when Phoebe was pregnant it's easy to tell you are. It's called daddy tuition." Gerald tapped his forehead.

"Why are you wearing a sports jersey?" Helga asked knowingly.

"I uh…"

"And why is ben chewing on a basketball? Gerald! Did you go to the gym again?" Phoebe put her hands to her hips and scowled Gerald.

"Oh and, by the way Gerald, could you keep this just between us?" Helga whispered in which Arnold noticed.

"My lips are sealed." Gerald motioned zipping his lips.

"Seriously Gerald? What about parenting class?"

"I told you I don't need them, I'm a great dad."

Helga slipped passed everyone and made her way out of the hospital.

"So who's driving her home?" Arnold rolled up to Gerald and Phoebe.

"She walked." Gerald said in between sentences as him and Phoebe were arguing.

"What? You let her walk home?" Arnold said in surprise but Gerald didn't seem to be listening anymore as their argument got deeper.

"Gerald?" Arnold tried once again but decided to roll after her.

"I'm only going after her because she's sick, and it's my responsibility. I'm barely worried about her in the slightest. It's not like she will get mugged or pass out… or get ran over… Helga?" Arnold made his way outside and even if he didn't know it himself he was getting worried.

…

Helga made a stop at a baby store and bought a footy pajama that read "daddy's baby" on it.

_If I'm going to tell him I could do it this way. Who knows, maybe he'll be happy…oh who am I kidding; he can't stand to be around me half the time._

Helga walked to the park to sit on a bench and lifted the little outfit out of the brown paper back sitting on her lap.

"I just couldn't resist buying something so cute. Nothing with feet this tiny could be terrifying." Helga started to tear up a little and she used the pajamas to wipe her tears. "Damn you, you're making me so emotional." Helga smiled.

"Helga?" a voice behind her brought Helga back to reality and she quickly stuffed the footy pajama back into the bag. She turned herself around and saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"Alex?"

**Thankyou all for the reviews, thats what inspired me to write another one on the same day. surprised? dont be, you keep reviewing and i will update sooner :) :P ;)**


	7. fan of anonymous

**Yeah, i know i'm the greatest! lol, but seriously next chapter will probably be awhile so enjoy the three chapters in a row i gave you. Love the feedback people, enjoy :) oh and i am always up for suggestions too :)**

"Alex?!"

"Wow, fancy meeting you here. It's a nice day, right?" Alex put on a huge smile and walked in front of Helga.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Though I heard it was going to rain, do you need a ride home for that?"

"O-oh, no, thank you. I actually like walking in the rain."

"Really? So do I, I find it peaceful and sometimes even romantic."

"Y…yeah, me too." Helga shifted uncomfortably and placed the paper back to her side, away from sight.

"What ya got there?"

"…where."

"Their, behind your back." Alex chuckled and shifted to the side she had the bag at.

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right. My apologies." Helga hadn't noticed before but it felt foreign to see Alex in such casual attire. He wore a red plaid dress shirt and jeans.

"I'm not going to bite just because I'm wearing a different set of clothes you know. I'm more than a doctor, I'm also a very handsome nice dressed human being who loves walking in the rain and talking to beautiful woman at parks."

"I can see that." Helga blushed from him noticing her ogling.

"So have you ever thought about that cup of coffee? It's still on the table you know."

"Well if it's still on the table I bet its pretty cold now, and as much as I like cold coffee I again refuse you're date offe—"

"Oh no! It's not a date; it's more of a…get to know each other outing."

Helga stood up with hands behind her back holding the paper bag after noticing the sky turning a mucky bluish-grey.

"I better get going soon, Arnold, my fiancé, is expecting me at home."

"I'm free tomorrow, you?"

"Unfortunately, I am. And unfortunately for you I don't plan on going out tomorrow."

"Come on, please? Tops, it would probably only be like a half an hour."

"…Why are you trying so hard?"

"What?"

"I mean…" Helga shifted her feet and looked at the ground. "Why are you giving me so much attention? How many girls do you do this with exactly?"

"Honestly, after my wife left me I rarely had time for anyone, I tried my best to keep myself busy and after four years of divorce I still can't seem to make a connection with anyone."

"You don't even know me."

"On the contrary I kind of do. You're anonymous, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Helga averted her eyes.

"Don't lie, I've read all of your books. Their incredible." He laughed in excitement.

"How could you know that? I-I don't put my name on my books, and I'm not even that popular."

"Yes I know that but on every book you have you sign anonymous in the back."

"Your point?"

"When I went to check it out I also noticed how you curve your letters the same way you wrote anonymous when you signed the papers for your fiancés release. I gotta say I tried keeping my composure the first time I met you but… I'm you're biggest fan!" He smiled wide and even blushed himself. This is what surprised Helga, such a confident man, a handsome man telling her that he was her biggest fan.

"Look… I'm flattered but…I'm sorry I wasn't what you were expecting."

"On the contrary you were exactly what I was expecting. You're guarded but caring; you're loving and classy, and very beautiful. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scare you, I swear. It's just…your books speak to me, they really do. The plots are fanatical, the concept and composure of your writing is to die for and the characters are real. You're amazing."

"You seem like a nice guy but I'm not sure that it's a good Idea I talk to you, I just—"

"Wait!" He said it so desperately it made Helga jolt her shoulders in surprise. "O-oh, I'm sorry. I must…sound so…crazy right now! I'm sorry for bothering you, I really am, I just…" Suddenly he tripped on his own feet and landed on the sidewalk. "This is just so embarrassing." He brushed his hair back and closed his eyes tight.

"Mhhm…pfft hahahaha." Helga held her stomach and her shoulders shook.

"Knock it off, I learned my lesson." He frowned and blushed deep.

"Ahahaha, you're acting like a kid. How old are you, twelve?" She struggled to breath and grasped her mouth to stop her laughing that could be heard miles away.

"Actually I'm twenty-eight, thanks for the self-confidence." He got up slowly and dusted himself off.

"Well, if you are done laughing at me i—"

"Pfft haha, hold on! Ok, I'm good…"

"…"

"...pfft hahahaha."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right. You're not the person I thought you were." He turned to leave and even though Helga wanted him gone in the first place she grabbed his hand with the hand she wasn't holding the paper bag and stopped him.

"W-wait."

"What is it, want to laugh at me some more?"

"N-no, please. I'm… I'm sorry." Helga let go of his hand and put it back behind her back.

"Then…as an apology, will you go out for coffee with me?"

"Well you jump back quick." Helga stated and placed one hand on her hip.

"I swear, it won't be a date. It would be an honor to get to know the artist beyond the writer."

"Uh…Alex i—"

"Wait! Don't answer now, hopefully you still have my number right? Think about it."

"I don't know. Look, I gotta get going, ok?"

"…yeah."

"yeah."

"…Oh! Wait! Could you please…here." He handed her a book he grabbed out of his suit case.

"You actually have a copy of this? I wrote this, like, in college, it wasn't even a good seller."

"It's my favorite. It was hard to find but I found it. Please, if this is the last time I get to see my role model, as a parting gift would you please sign this?"

"But, I'm an anonymous writer, I just can't—"

"Please! It would mean the world to me!" he pleaded and grasped his hands together.

"…you show anyone this I swear I will—"

"No worries! I don't have any family to show it to…besides my brother who doesn't care the slightest about fine literature."

"You're brother…is you're only family?"

"My mother died when I was a very young age and I never knew my father. I was raised by my grandfather and I loved him very much. After he died it really was devastating but, well, you can't push yourself forever."

"I'm…so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm sorry I told you something so personal, I guess it just kind of slipped. I really am not myself right now."

"…Goodbye Alex."

"Oh! Goodbye." Helga handed him the book with her signature and walked off. She turned back before crossing the street and was heartbroken to see a man so down on his luck.

"Helga!" Helga heard her name from a distance and turned around towards the source.

"Arnold! What are you doing? You can't be out here like this, you're in a wheelchair!"

"Well you're not well and you need to get some rest. What were you thinking? It's dangerous to be walking home at this time too."

"My, my Arnold, someone sounds worried about me."

"I…I am not. You're my responsibility now and you're in my care, so, get on."

"What? Get on what?"

"My lap." Helga blushed deep and eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you crazy, I'm not going to sit on your lap, you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine but I gave you an order now sit!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Helga would be lying if she said she wasn't the slightest intrigued by the forceful side of Arnold.

"On! Now!" Arnold grabbed Helga's arm and pulled her to him.

"A-ARNOLD!" Helga struggled on his lap and blushed even deeper than before. "This is so embarrassing!" Helga shifted on him to get off but stopped suddenly to the sound of a hiss from Arnold.

"fss! Ah!"

"What? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just don't move! It hurts."

"Then let me off! This is incredibly weird."

"You are not going to walk in your condition."

"I'm not even that sick! I'm getting off."

"Ahh!" Helga then again stopped in her movement and didn't move a muscle after yet another crying sound of pain coming from Arnold.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Its fine, just don't move." This time Helga didn't dare to. Even though she could die of embarrassment at all the eyes looking at the woman on top of a crippled guys lap she would rather do that then see Arnold get hurt.

"By the way, what's in the bag." Arnold said mostly out of making conversation and not much out of curiosity.

"Oh! It's…a present. For Pheebs."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Well I won't tell." Arnold reached for the back but Helga pulled away.

"Ahh!"

"Oh, Arnold! I didn't mean to—"

"Gotchya!"

"Hey!" Arnold grabbed the bag away from her as she was distracted.

"Wha…you little faker! Give that back!" Helga said in a panic but she was too late.

"…Helga. What's this?"

"Uh…"

"You know bens like way too old for this right?"

"Um…yeah, I guess you're right."

"And It says Daddy's baby but you said it was for Phoebe."

"A-and Gerald!" Helga grabbed the footie back and placed it away from him.

"Well you're not the best gift shopper, are you?"

"…That's right." _Man he's so dence, score! _Helga thought relieved.

"Well we're here, you can get off now."

"Um, Arnold. How are you going to get upstairs?"

"…Crap, I didn't think this through."

"No, no you didn't." Helga said smugly.

"I'll call Gerald."

"Good idea." Helga rolled her eyes.

"…its ringing…Gerald? Hello? Hey, its Arnold. Can you come by and…hello? Gerald, I need your help…well can you tell Phoebe its an emergency?...i need your help getting upstairs again…an hour? Why?...ok! ok! I don't need to hear the details." Arnold hung up the phone in a fluster.

"Well?" Helga said, a little irritated.

"He said it will be an hour."

"Why an hour?"

"He's busy right now." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"Busy? With what?"

"Gerald and Phoebe are having some alone time." Arnold said uncomfortably.

"Oh…oh! Ew! Well what now?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Screw that, let's go out."

"But you're sick!"

"And you're crippled! Who cares, let's just go out. Your jobs to feed my anyways right?"

"Well…"

"Great! I know just the place."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"It's this way."

"On!" Arnold pointed towards his lap.

"Huh? Are you serious Arnold? I have legs and I can walk."

"On or we aren't going anywhere." Arnold showed determination in his voice and it made Helga shiver.

"You know Arnold if you were this forceful before the accident I wouldn't totally hate it."

"…Knock it off!" Arnold blushed.

**dont forget to review :) :P ;) rights to nick and craig**


	8. the heat of things so cold

"Beans?" Arnold read the sign aloud.

"Yeah, it's a coffee shop. We come here a lot." Helga opened the door and suddenly the street was filled with soft jazz.

"Is that jazz?" Arnold rolled himself inside and admired the atmosphere before him. The room had a very warm feel to it. There was a stage where a live jazz band played and at the tables people were rocking, whistling, and snapping their fingers to the music. The theme consisted of a lot of piano patterned lines on the sides of tables and edges of the walls and the floor and walls were an oak wood color.

"Well man, if it isn't Arnold? Wait a minute? What happen to you, did Helga finally break your legs so that you would never have to leave her side?" A very mellow looking Jamaican man walked towards Arnold and Helga to great them.

"Something likes that…" Arnold murmured. Helga elbowed him on his side.

"Sorry Ray, Arnolds not really himself today, do you have any room for us here?"

"That's funny Helga. We always have room for you two, that is if you don't mind sharing. Spaz and Bonny are over in the back." Ray pointed his thumb behind him.

"Bonny and Spaz are back in town? Sounds like a party." Helga smirked.

Ray, without any hesitation, pushed Arnold's wheelchair towards a table in the back while Helga followed.

"H-hey! Helga?" Arnold turned his body around in search for Helga, completely confused.

"Relax man; I didn't know you were so self-conscious." Suddenly his wheelchair came to a stop and was rolled up to a table.

"Hey there, friend." Said a woman with a sugary sweet voice.

"How's it hanging bruh?"

"Uh…" Arnold was greeted by two characters he felt as if he has never met before. One, a woman, wore a very colorful pattern dress and had rings on all of her fingers and a piece sign necklace. Her hair went down to her elbows and she looked like early thirties. The man next to her wore a backwards cap and sunglasses. He wore a green hoodie and torn pants and he looked as if he was in mid-twenties. If Arnold could describe these two people with one word it would be a hippy and a hipster.

"I'll be back with a couple coffees. I'll catch up with you guys in a sec." Ray left through a door in the far back of the building.

"Hey Spaz, Bonnie. Long time no see."

"Helga! Oh, it's so good to see you again! We're sorry it took so long to get back." Bonnie apologized.

"Hey, it couldn't be helped. Who else was going to save that rainforest?" Helga said.

"Yeah, it was, like, a totally great experience, right babe?" Spaz grabbed ahold of Bonnie's hands and clenched them together with his.

"Oh you! Can you believe it Helga? Almost ten years of marriage and we still are crazy about each other!" Bonnie squeezed Spaz's hand back.

"W…waits a minute. You two are a couple?" Both Bonnie and Spaz looked confused.

"Well we prefer soul mates, but, yes Arnold." Bonnie said happily.

"The day I proposed to her at prom was the best day of my life."

"W-wait a minute! No offence, but you two look like you're years apart."

"Well I was so sure that I told you this story." Bonnie put her index finger to her lips and looked down.

"Oh I love this story! Please I'd love to hear it again. You guys, after all, were a huge inspiration for my in my books."

"Well, if you're sure Helga, then I'd love to tell it again. Well we met at school; I was Stan's high school sweetheart."

"It's Spaz now babe." Spaz corrected.

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry. Well he asked me out to his senior prom, as I remember. He was so cute in his little blue suit."

"But, wait that still doesn't answer my question." Arnold asked, confused.

"Well, since I was his teacher—"

"What!" Arnold almost choked.

"Arnold you really need to learn not to interrupt." Bonnie said in a scolding voice, like a teacher would. "Any who, since I was his teacher it would have been strictly unprofessional for me to go to prom with one of my students. After all we're twelve years apart but with our age different it was almost the perfect forbidden romance. Stanley captured my heart and I knew he was the one for me!"

"Bonnie was the hottest chick in my high school, there was no way I was passing her up, so I used up all of my courage and asked her out, unfortunately she said no the first time…and the second, and third time. But, hey, I guess forth time is the charm right?" Spaz pecked the back of Bonnies hand.

"Well after so many times I finally said yes. At first it was only to shut him up, but then…well then I discovered what a sensitive and outstanding man he was. Unfortunately my one condition was that we have our own little prom to go to, because it would have been untraditional taking a teacher." Bonnie informed.

"And unfortunately again we were found out by the school board and we were both expelled from school, which was so not cool."

"But I didn't care! The minute he proposed to me with a ring made of leaves and a pear, that night I knew I couldn't live without him."

"But wait a minute! He asked you to prom then proposed to you at prom? Doesn't that… seem a bit too soon?" Arnold stated, shocked.

"Love is never too soon! Love can be rushed as long as it feels right. So, Arnold, when do you think you will pop the big question?" Surprising enough, Spaz was the one to say this.

"Oh well…me and Helga are kind of separated right now."

"Arnold!" Helga said louder then she meant to. The pang in her chest was louder than any of her words could have been anyways.

"What!? Helga? Arnold? Is this really true?!" Bonnie looked as if she was going to cry.

"Helga! Why you playing a brother like Arnold like this?"

"Hey! Wait a minute! Helga isn't the one who broke up with me." Arnold defended Helga, almost as if he was trying to save her from this.

"Arnold? You? But…I've never seen someone like you love someone like Helga in my life." Stated Spaz.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked uncomfortably.

"We just thought…well you always seemed like you loved Helga more than Helga loved you." Bonnie looked utterly shocked.

"What!?" Both Arnold and Helga said in usion then both looked at each other.

"What do you mean I looked like the one more in love?" Arnold spoke up defensively and took the words right out of Helga's mouth.

"I could see you jumping in front of a car just to save her life." Spaz said, unaware of the irony.

"W-well the truth is, Arnold lost his memory like that, that's why he's in a wheelchair and why we're currently s…separated." Helga said sadly.

"Oh my!" Bonnie put her hand to her mouth.

"Does that mean he doesn't even remember us?" Ray walked up suddenly and placed the coffee on the table.

"Look, we don't need to make a big deal out of this ok? Me and Helga just… well we're not meant to be."

"Oh no Arnold, what I saw in you two a couple months ago was for sure an endless love. I say this is fates way of giving you a new beginning with the same ending. I say we celebrate this night! To new beginnings!" Bonnie lifted her cup.

"To new beginnings, man." Ray followed and one by one everyone's cups were in the air except for one.

"Arnold, come on! Lift your cup." Bonnie said sweetly yet with a bitter after taste.

"Look, I appreciate all of your guise's support but…there's just no way it's going to happen, excuse me." Arnold pushed his palms on the table and rolled himself out then rolled over to the exit.

Slowly everyone puts their glasses down and sadness covers their faces.

"Oh Helga…will you be alright?" Bonnie put a comforting hand on Helga's shoulder.

"…yeah. Don't worry; I have no reason to give up now." Helga forced a smile.

"Man that's a good attitude; it's never too late man." Ray said encouragingly.

"Helga let's go!" Arnold called over with an irritated look.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. Do you mind if I take some of that homemade Hazelnut cappuccino that Arnold would get that you have?"

"No problem!" Ray quickly gave Helga a bag of his home made cappuccino and helga pulled out some money.

"Your money is no good here, take it." Ray placed the bag in her hands.

"T-thank you. All of you, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here on better terms." Helga hugged Bonnie and nodded her head to Spaz.

After leaving she placed the bag inside her pocket and headed towards Arnold.

"I can't believe you did that!" Arnolds face cringed.

"What did I do?"

"You tricked me into coming here and meeting people I had no idea who they were."

"I'm doing it to help you, so you can regain your memory and you're the one who left out of nowhere! Those people in there really care about you!"

"I don't even know who those people are!"

"Damn it Arnold, I was just try…"

Suddenly a drop of rain landed on the tip of Helga's nose and if that drop was overly under exaggerated rain poured down heavy and hard completely out of nowhere, where sound and light could be trapped in its bare form.

"Well this is just fantastic!" Arnold exclaimed loudly.

"What?"

"What?"

The rain was so heavy it became hard to hear or even see anything. Arnold could barely make out Helga's outline but nothing else. Arnold reached his hand out to Helga and pulled her onto his lap without protest, trying to make his way through the rain.

"Arnold! You're going the wrong way!"

"We need to take cover!" Yelling still sounded like a whisper and faded into oblivious even if their bodies were so close, and direction became non-existent as the roads were nowhere to be seen. The rain was so cold that Helga gripped for dear life to Arnold's chest.

"This is dangerous! Stupid forecast said nothing like this was going to happen!" Arnold exclaimed.

Finally Arnold found his way under a bridge in which he didn't know the location of. The rain even made it hard to breathe so both took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

"Acho! Uhn." Helga sniffled and shivered in Arnold's arms that made its way around her waist.

"Helga!? Are you ok? Here." Arnolds own well-being didn't matter as he used his hands to warm Helga up by rubbing them up and down her shoulders. At the time Arnold had no idea what or why he was doing this but the thought of Helga being cold and helpless left him with no choice or logic to his own stubborn ways.

As if both forgetting their problems the two held each other tight.

"Are you alright Helga?"

"A-acho! Uh...Mhm." Helga stated with uncertainty and Arnold gripped her tighter.

_Bang! Boom!_ Suddenly lightning shook them from under and a loud streak screamed across the sky.

"Ah!" Helga's nails dug into arnolds skin which pained arnold but he didn't seem to care nor stop her.

"Helga? A-are you scared of lightning?"

"A-a-are you c-crazy!? Me? Helga Pat-pataki, afraid of lig—"

BOOM! Yet another strike that made the two's ears ring.

"Aaauuh! Mmmuah! Arnold!" Helga dug her face into Arnold's chest and cried out in fear.

"Helga, look at me!" Arnold forced her chin in the air and their eyes locked. "Just…keep looking at me, ok?"

"I…ok." Helga shook with cold and fear but her eyes were stained to Arnold's. Helga's eyes almost shook Arnold with their beautiful soft blue orbs.

Arnold's eyes then became unfocused with hers and traveled down to her lips.

"Ar..nol…" Helga said shyly. Her wet and silky hair hanged on her shoulders while her clear blue shirt, soaked from the bottom to the brim, stuck and tightened to her skin. Both their faces read desperate and longing as Helga's eyes focused still on his unfocused gaze.

As if out of instinct Arnold's lips lightly brushed Helga's with almost a feathers touch. The brisk taste of her lips made him gasp for more as he then again lightly brushed them to Helga's. After another mere second kiss Arnold's eyes closed intentionally and the kiss deepened.

_Arnold, what are you doing to me?_ Helga's heart both hurt in pain and tightened with love.

_It feels and tastes…so good, what am I doing, why can't I stop?_

Both thoughts were barely occupied with their opposite actions but soon thought fated away into reality.

Life had little meaning and less logic as the feel of their bodies came closer together. Arnold unconsciously moved one hand to Helga's hip and his other hand to the back of Helga's head and pushed her more into the kiss, in which Helga was happy to do. After getting what he wanted, Arnold moved one finger into Helga's shirt to tease her, in reaction Helga twitched and shivered. His full hand then moved completely under Helga's wet shirt. With excitement bubbling in her Helga moved her hands to grip Arnold's hair and both minds grew fuzzy of reason.

"Mmh, Ar-"Helga moaned, which was cut off by the lips of very hungry Arnold.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" suddenly a voice unnoticed cracked through the almost bare silence and a light flashed in the occupied people's vision.

The sound must have awoken Arnold from whatever hypnosis he was in because as soon as he realized he unintentionally pushed Helga off of him with horror.

Helga didn't say anything, almost speechless. It hurt too much and suddenly she felt numb again, not from the lost feeling but from the sudden loss of warmth and the sudden rush of coldness from the heavy rain.

"Hello? Mam? Sir? We're from the fire department. You seem to be in trouble? The rain is falling hard! We're here to direct you home!" Suddenly the man could be recognized as a fireman in uniform. The man, along with his crew, picked the two up and directed them to the fire truck.

"…Thank you for finding us." Arnold said awkwardly in a very low voice. He couldn't comprehend what he just did, but the fact that he was the one to do it surprised him most.

_What_ was I doing? _What came over me?_ _WH…why did I enjoy it so much?_

….

Both Arnold and Helga are dropped off at their apartment, and the firefighters carried Arnold up the stairs. After being left alone the room felt huge and the space in between Arnold and Helga felt slight.

"I—"

"I'm—"

Both started but were both interrupted by each other. The tension in the air grew larger as they avoided their gazes.

"I'm sorry." Arnold said quickly.

"You're…sorry." Helga didn't expect that but it still hurt as much if he got mad.

"It was…I didn't like looking at you so sad. It was…"

Helga waited patiently for his words while Arnold tried to find them himself.

"The heat of the moment."

"…!" Helga stiffened.

"I didn't mean to lead you on. I'm so—"

"Yeah, you're sorry. I get it." Helga forced a smile. Arnold wasn't really sure what to make with that statement but kept quiet as if he knew she had more to say.

"Don't worry Arnold, it…never happened." Helga laughed a little but it cracked very noticeably. Arnold kept quiet as he felt guilt like veins through his body. Helga, unable to take it anymore, ran into the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Wait! Helga! I…" Arnold yelled unsurely. He pounded on the door and pleaded. "Helga please come out. I… I was the stupid one, I didn't mean to…"

"What just happened?" Arnold said to himself and messed with his hair. Suddenly all emotion grew fierce but the only one released was anger. "T-this is your fault too you know! You're the one who was seducing me! You gave me that stupid cute look you give! That's not fair to me! It's not fair to me!" out of nowhere tears began to well up in his eyes. He heard the sound of faint crying through the crack of the door.

"Stop crying! Why are you crying?! Why is this so confusing! I…"

Arnold got out of his wheelchair and back leaned its weight on the door and he slid down slowly to the floor. "I don't know what to do, just tell me what to do!" As new emotions unannounced made his way into his heart he closed his eyes and yelled an apology in his head to her but the words couldn't make their way out. Suddenly it was quiet, so quiet that the only thing heard was the beeping of cars in the night.

"…I don't know either." The voice came from the other side of the door as Helga leaned her face into it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I can't…" The door opened and Arnold's head fell backward onto Helga's lap. Neither of them showed any sign of moving and they looked at each other for a long time.

"I know you can't Arnold. I was stupid to think you could." Helga petted Arnold's head like he was a child and in a way it was as if he was still just that seventeen year old kid, confused and curious as ever at that time. He was innocent and pure, he didn't know what he experienced and he didn't know what it meant.

Tears still streamed down their faces but they both were calm and the emotional part was over.

"You know…life goes on, Arnold. It's no big deal. Tomorrow we will completely forget any of this happened, ok?" Helga soothed Arnold with her symphonic voice and continued to pet his head.

"Helga?"

"Shhh. I'm ok, its normal to feel confused. Tomorrow it will be as if none of this happened but…"

"But?"

"Tonight…I want you to remember, just tonight, I want to feel like you're my Arnold." Helga's voice was bitter sweet.

"Helga?" Arnold said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep on Helga's lap.

"Just tonight please…you can be mine. Tomorrow…" Helga cringed in pain and continued to stroke his hair.

…

. Arnold woke up still on the floor covered in a blanket. He could smell bacon in the other room and his eyes shot open in a rush of yesterday's masterpiece.

"Oh good, you're up. I made some bacon."

"Oh, that's uh…"

"It's turkey bacon." Helga giggled, remembering how uncomfortable it made Arnold eat bacon after having a pig for a pet as a child.

She placed the plate right next to him and walked over back to the kitchen.

"Helga?"

"Yes?" Helga called out from the other room.

"Yesterday…I didn't—"

Helga came running back in the room and put some eggs on his plate. "It's ok, Arnold. Yesterday doesn't exist anymore." She said with a very genuine smile.

Arnold's mouth twitched and he sat himself up. "Are you ok?" Arnold said unsurely.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Helga stood back up and looked at him confused.

It almost scared Arnold at how much she didn't seemed fazed to the fact that yesterday actually did happen.

"Helga!" Arnold slammed his hands on the ground and Helga's shoulders jolted in shock.

"W-what?"

"Don't pretend yesterday never happened." Arnold said serious.

"W…well, what do you want me to do?" Helga still kept that smile on her face and her eyebrow and nose twitched.

"I want you to let it out! Yell at me if you have to! What I did was wrong! You know that! So why? Why won't you let it out?"

"For my sake, Arnold, I cant." The smile disappeared completely from her face. "What I said yesterday wasn't for you, it was for me. I'm tired." Helga said coolly, with no sign of breaking it.

"So life just goes on? Like…that never happened?"

"If you want it to, then yes."

"Well…" Arnold might have felt relieved if it wasn't for the fact that a sudden darkness clouded his chest.

"I swear to you Arnold, its water under the bridge. It really was just…the heat of the moment."

"So…you're just giving up then?" Arnold thought sadly to his statement but barely noticed.

"No, oh no, I am not giving up that easy." Helga said happily.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday was your only strike, Arnold. No matter how much you can't accept it I'm going to get your memory back!"

"Helga, wait a minute."

"You, more than all people, do not have any power to try and stop Helga G Pataki. No matter what, Arnold, you are never going to get rid of me."

Arnold had an eager to smile but kept it to himself. "Helga, this isn't healthy. You're just not feeling well; it's as if you were insane."

"I'm saner than I've been in my whole entire life. I swear, even if it takes my life, I am going to keep this family together." Helga turned her back to Arnold.

"Family?" Arnold questioned and Helga's tracks halted but she never turned his way.

"…that's right. You and me. One small happy family."

"I don't want to hurt you! We are…never going to happen and we both need to except that." Arnold said seriously but unsurely.

"…I made some coffee. Would you like some? It's your favorite." Suddenly Helga disappeared back into the kitchen, as if never hearing Arnold's painful statement.

"Please Helga…don't let me hurt you."


End file.
